Wordplay
by aiushtha
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets based on randomly-chosen words from the dictionary. Various pairings and genres.
1. Mislead

Notes: "Wordplay" will serve as a scrapbook of sorts. I will be posting new drabbles or ficklest from time to time to get the creative juices flowing. This means this will probably never be "complete". Anyway, enjoy, and reviews/comments/criticisms are encouraged!

* * *

1. Mislead

Light's stomach growled.

"Ryuzaki, do you think we can take a break? We've been going at this since early this morning and I'm really hungry."

"I heard Misa was making a pie," said Ryuzaki as he placed a finger on his lip.

"Great, I would sink my teeth into _anything_ right now. Do you know when she'll be bringing it here?"

"Anytime now, I suppose."

The sound of heels clacking would normally make Light groan, but this time was different. He breathed a sigh of relief as Misa burst through the door holding the newly-baked pie in her hands. Watari was behind her, wheeling in a cart with a pot of tea, plates and silverware.

The young blonde set the pie down and skipped over to Light. "Ryuzaki said we can have a date later! Isn't that great?"

"Oh? Yeah it is. See you then." He couldn't care less. He just wanted some pie. _God that smells so good!_

Misa gave him a peck on the cheek then promptly left with a skip in her step. As soon as she was gone, he grabbed a fork from the cart and went for the pie.

Ryuzaki's knife clashed with his fork without warning.

"I never said the pie was for you."

"Oh come on, Misa would never make something just for-"

Suddenly it was all so clear. It took everything in Light's willpower not to stab the bug-eyed detective in the face.

"You'll have plenty to eat later on your date," mocked Ryuzaki as he ate a piece of the pie.


	2. Cushion

2. Cushion

She was stunning, as always. From the corner of his eye, he could see her retouching her make-up. It was a menial task, but he found himself hypnotized. Pity she would never look the same way at him as he did her.

"Matsu, don't be a perv and keep your eyes on the road. We'll be late for the photoshoot!"

Ouch. "Ah, I'm sorry Misa-Misa!"

He didn't have a chance; he just wasn't her type. Or age bracket.

"Misa-Misa, do I really look _that_ old?" he asked as he looked at himself in the rear-view mirror.

Misa giggled. "You _do_ look _that_ old, Matsu…"

He stifled a sigh.

"But… Misa guesses you're kinda cute for your age."

He blushed.


	3. Ruthless

3. Ruthless

Tug.

"Nngh. No."

Tug.

"Stop it. Let me sleep."

Tug. Tug. Tug. Tugtugtugtugtug...

Fist meets jaw. A body falls limp on soft pillows.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANOTHER GLASS OF CHOCOLATE MILK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, DO YOU GET IT?! NOW GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

Tug.


	4. Histrionics

4. Histrionics

"We're friends bound by fate. If I die, so does Light."

_Cue exaggerated hand gesture._

"You wouldn't want to live in a world without, Light, wouldn't you?"

_Cue dramatic turnaround._

"It's clear that Misa's love for Light is the strongest."

_Cue suggestive shrug._

"Why, you're the only woman fit to be Light's lover."

_Cue well-timed sigh. Here it comes._

"Oh Ryuzaki, you do understand! Mwah! Thank you!"

_Cue dainty fingers on cheek. It's now or never._

"I might fall for you."

_Cue questioning look._

"Um, let's just be friends?"

_Cue pokerface._

"Ah, I've gained another friend."

_Cue exit. Well, it was worth a shot._


	5. Providence

5. Providence

He waited with bated breath for his prey. The old man wouldn't approve of this, but he had resisted his hunger for too long so it was only right to indulge himself, even just for a bit. Besides, his prey was aware of the situation and had even volunteered, so that didn't make the person a victim per se…

His thoughts were disturbed as he heard the clicking of door in front of him. A small, lithe silhouette entered the room and silently padded towards him and whispered, "I'm here."

"Misa…"

He gently peeled off the bedsheets from him and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked up and saw pale blue eyes looking back. There was no fear or revulsion in them, but there was determination and… _pity_? He looked away and motioned for her to come closer. He was just too hungry to care what she thought of him at this point.

Blonde locks mingled with black strands as she leaned over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his nape. Their proximity gave him a good whiff of her scent. It was sweet and smelled of his many favorite desserts - desserts that most of the time curbed his hunger but never really did the trick.

"You're restraining yourself," she whispered tauntingly, "Don't. You weren't like this the other time. Just do what you have to -"

"You talk too much."

And in a split-second, she was digging her nails at the skin of his back, trying her best not to scream as he crushed her to his chest and sank his teeth in her neck. He took several long gulps of her warm, rich blood, and it tasted _oh so good_ after such a long time not having any. It didn't matter that this was Misa he was drinking from, the Second Kira, this person with blood-stained hands, this person who was every bit a _vampire_ like he was.

The slight clinking noise of a chain and the soft mewling of his alias brought him out of his blood-filled reverie. He withdrew his fangs and began licking her neck, healing her wounds. It was the closest to a 'thank you' she was probably going to get.

"Do you feel better, Ryuzaki?"

He smirked at this. "Worry about yourself, Misa."

"I'm fine." She touched her neck to inspect it and found it completely healed. "I should go… Light might wake up."

Before the door closed, she said, "Tell me, what do I taste like?"

He ignored her question and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well, tell me next time, then."

And the door closes.


	6. Peculiar

6. Peculiar

It all happened too fast.

One moment Misa was in the kitchen to get the leftover salad she had as a midnight snack, and then the next thing she saw was Ryuzaki in his usual stoop at the doorway with a strange look in his eyes. Then there was a flurry of green, black and white, and soon she found herself in a broom closet of some sort, staring at eyes even darker than her surroundings. She felt confused and afraid and were those _fangs_ she saw glinting in the darkness?

"Where's Light?" she managed to say, feeling quite proud that she didn't stutter.

She hears a low chuckle from him, but he doesn't answer.

"Ryuzaki, what's going on?"

It was a rhetorical question, and she wasn't surprised when he pinned her to the wall and drew blood as he bit her neck. She didn't know how or why, but she endured the pain and let him drink. The way his hands grasped her shoulders, the way he sucked - it felt _needy _- had struck a chord in her.

It ended just as quickly as it started. Ryuzaki pushed himself away and wiped his mouth as he gasped for breath. Then he nudged her head to the side again and began licking her wounds, almost apologetically.

"You didn't resist?" he said, more like a statement than a question.

"I felt that you needed to."

She felt him sigh against her neck. "And you're fine with that?"

"If it helps…" And they both knew the unsaid implications about the Kira case, being useful to Light, and now to _him_, among other things.

"Does Light know?"

He was already done healing the wounds he inflicted upon her just a minute ago, but he didn't move away. "No. Only Watari. And now you."

"I won't tell anyone," she said, unsure if it was for herself or for him. "But why…"

"Because you were there, and I was hungry," he said rather callously as he pushed himself away and began walking towards the closet door.

"You won't… feed on the others, too, right?"

That earned another chuckle from him again. "No-"

"Good. Just tell me if you, um, need to again."

He looked back at her incredulously, but his features softened a bit just before he turned and left.

A few minutes later, Misa stepped out of the closet and began to pick up the pieces of salad strewn across the kitchen floor.


	7. Misanthrope

7. Misanthrope

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk _hyuk hyuk hyukhyukhyuk!_"

"What's so funny, Ryuk?" asked Light as he wrote the names of criminals on the Death Note.

"You, hyuk hyuk!"

Light sighed and put down his pen. The young man raised an eyebrow, a mixture of annoyance and curiosity spreading across his face, and faced the shinigami who was lying down on his bed.

"Uh huh, and why is that?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

The gangly black creature propped himself up with an elbow and looked at his partner. "Well, I just realized something."

Light knew there was a hidden meaning behind the sick, toothy grin Ryuk gave him, but he didn't bother to question him. The shinigami was anything but useful, so he doubted that Ryuk's 'epiphany' was of any consequence. He sighed and was about to continue his daily world cleansing when he heard Ryuk laugh again.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk, there you go again! Oh Light."

"What is it _now_?"

"You really don't care at all, do you?"

"If it doesn't serve me any purpose, no I don't."

"I wonder when and how this started. You've changed, Light."

Ryuk was now hovering above the teen, staring at him, analyzing him. Light just stared back, unamused. The shinigami took it as a cue to continue.

"You don't just hate the criminals, Light. You hate _people_. You think they're weak and utterly hopeless!"

"Your point being?"

"I don't get why you insist on being a god, when you're probably just going to wipe all of your subjects out anyway! Hyuk hyuk hyuk!"

Light didn't answer; he narrowed his eyes slightly and turned back to continue writing on the note. That was fine, Ryuk wasn't expecting him to anyway.


End file.
